Gothic Desire
by dark hanyou kagome
Summary: inuyasha is one of the playboy's bad boy and he wants a challenge. he is tired of the easy girl's at his high school. but you know what people say watch what you wish for. inukag mirosan sessrin lemons sm
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first story so please be nice and im sorry for the miss spellings and grammar problem's. Shale we get stated with the story?

**I do not own any character from the anime inuyasha. I also do not own the song everything burns from fantastic four the movie.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 The Let Down **

Inuyasha the locale bad boy/hottie was asleep in the back of miss kanna's math class. Inuyasha's dog ears that where hidden under his black bandanna, picked up the normal sigh's from the girl's that would turn around and look at him. ' I need a challenge.' Thought inuyasha. A slight smile played on his mouth and he continued to play like he was asleep.

The door opened and slammed shut. Inuyasha heard footstep's hit the floor and a faint jingle of chains. A gasp fell from the girl's side of the room. " Im new to this school and this is the class they put my into." Said the new person. Inuyasha could tell that this kid was a girl by her voice and smell. Miss kanna said, " Sit over there in front of inuyasha. Inuyasha is the boy that is asleep in the back of the room."

Inuyasha heard the jingle come towards him. He opened his eyes and smiled. Inuyasha saw was a girl that was wearing a pladed black and blue skirt fish net leggings, spiked commando boots and a belly showing tank top. On her hips was a chain belt. Around her neck was a Celtic cross that matched her earrings. She also had blue streaks in her midnight black hair. What Inuyasha didn't notice was that the girl had the hop half of her ear pierced her belly button pierced.

"Class this is kagome." Miss kanna said. Inuyasha watched as kagome sat down in front of him. Inuyasha smirk's and leans forward and ask's " would you like to meet me in the back of the school and mess around?" kagome sigh's and turn's around. " Sorry boy I don't date screw or play with preps." Kagome said that and then grabbed her bag as the bell rang saying class was over. Kagome got up and walked out. Leaving a rather shocked boy in the back of class.

' Stupid bitch who does she think she is?' thought Inuyasha during lunch. Inuyasha heard a dark laugh. " So little brother I heard a girl turned you down." Said sesshomaru his older brother. "That bitch didn't turn me down. She's just playing heard to get." said Inuyasha. ' And ill get her be the end of next week.' He added silently.

The bell for the end of lunch rang. Inuyasha stood up and walked out in to the hall when he heard a soft jingle of chains. He turned around and smiled flashing his fangs like a predator. He saw the gothic girl kagome sitting on the low wall messing with a lighter.

Inuyasha started to walk ever when he say a big guy walk over to her and hug her. They said something that even he couldn't hear. She grabbed her bag with her helmet and walked with the guy to the buy's black bike and put on her helmet and climbed on behind the guy. Inuyasha stood there and growled lowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know I know my story seems like it's been done a million times, and I get why most of you don't get where im going with this, but please forgive me this is my first fan fic, and I promise ill try to make it different. I said at the start that im not the best grammar person and for that im sorry. If you have any tips on anything please review but please keep it a little nice this is my first.

**Chapter 2 The Set Up **

When Inuyasha got home he could smell his mom had some guest over. "Inuyasha come here for a minute please." Asked his mother izayoi. Inuyasha muttered to himself. When he walked over to his mom and sat down the big black leather couch. Izayoi smiled at her son. Inuyasha ask's " what?"

Izayoi frowned and said " my friend Amy Higurash is leaving for 2 months but her daughter cant miss anymore school because she just came back from living with her brother in California. So she is going to stay here for the rest of the school year. Oh here she is."

Inuyasha looked up to see the very girl that dared turn him down in his front room. Inuyasha smirked and flashed his fangs at the girl. Kagome just lifted an eyebrow and tried to keep back laughter.

"Inuyasha this is kagome, kagome this is Inuyasha my son." Said izayoi. Kagome smiled at izayoi then smirked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had an evil gleam in his eye. Kagome raised her eyebrow a little higher and Inuyasha saw a look from kagome that say's ' you don't stand a chance unless I choose to let you have that chance so wait like a good dog.' ' Oh Im going to have fun breaking her.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha take kagome down to yours and sesshomaru's part of the house and give her the best guest room down there please?" said izayoi. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed kagome hand and pulled her towards a black door that lead down stares to the boy's side of the house.

Kagome looked at all the different colored doors wondering which door was going to be her's and how close was Inuyasha planning to put her to him. When a gray door flew open and a small dark haired girl came running out of the room to knock in to kagome and Inuyasha. They all three feel to the floor with Inuyasha on the bottom.

Inuyasha looked up at the slim girl. " Inuyasha you got to help me." Said the girl. "Feh why should I." Asked Inuyasha.

"**RIN! When I get my hand's on you**." yelled a deep voice coming from the room. Inuyasha looked at rin and raised an eyebrow. " What did you do to sesshomaru rin?" asked Inuyasha.

" Well he was being cold to me last night and he fell asleep. So I tied him up, and I started to tickle him, and he started to break the ropes, and now he wants revenge." Said rin.

"**Women you know that isn't all that you did and you know it."** Yelled the boy who was now at the door with slightly wet pant's and no shirt. "Inu please!" cried rin. "What she do sesshomaru? It couldn't have been that bad?" asked Inuyasha.

" What did she do? **WHAT DID SHE DO?** She tied me up tickled me for a few minute's then she started to make out with me and then when we got in to the middle of that she grabbed a bucket of ice and pored it in to my pant's." said sesshomaru.

Inuyasha flinched at hearing that. "Rin that's low even if he does deserve it sometimes." Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighs and looks up at Inuyasha as he stand's and pulls up kagome. " She's all yours sesshomaru. Im sorry rin but you brought it on to your self." Said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirk's and bend's down and grab's rin and throws her across her shoulder. " Inuyasha HELP!" yells rin. Sesshomaru just laughs and walk's in to his room with rin on his shoulder and slams the door hard with the other two staring at it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you lisha im so happy that I have a person that wants to read my fan fic and understands what is happening to mine._

_Dark kagome._

Sorry readers about that depressed author's note. Now lets get back to the story 

**Chapter 3**

Kagome looked around the room that Inuyasha just left her in and smiled. 'This will be fun.' Thought kagome. Kagome grab's her bag and start's to dig through it. "What are you looking for?" asked Inuyasha from behind her. "Why should I tell a prep like you?" asked kagome. Kagome heard a soft growl before feeling two hands on her hip's that turned her around and slammed her on the nearest wall. "Bitch you better learn fast that I'm not like those whip guy's that your use to. Your going to be a challenge and I like it, but you better show me some respect." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked and grabbed on to inuyasha's shirt. " I wouldn't have know you liked to play ruff." Said kagome. Inuyasha was shocked by what she just said. "Bitch you will learn to respect me. Now who was that man you where with at school? Is he your boy friend? Damnit answer me!" demanded Inuyasha. Kagome started to laugh so hard that if Inuyasha didn't have his hands on her she would have fallen. " You mean Tim." Laugh's " Tim is my brothers best friend dumbass. Ewe you really thought I would date Tim gross." Said kagome. Kagome pushes inuyasha's hands off of her. " Boy you better learn that im not one of you little girl's you can push around." Said kagome.'

Inuyasha growled and grabbed kagome again. " You will be sorry for all that you have said to me today." Said Inuyasha as he pushes her on to the bed before turning and walking out. " YOU JERK ILL NEVER REGRET MY WORD'S." screamed kagome.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -

Kagome walked out of her room in to the hall, and runs in to a male chest. "God!" sigh's kagome. " Cant I got a half an hour with out bumping in to you inu…" kagome look's up and gasp's. " I'm sorry but I'm not Inuyasha I'm his best friend miroku, and you are the most lovely girl I've seen all day." Said miroku. Kagome raises an eyebrow. " Is that the best you can do?" asked kagome. " MONK! Get back up here!" yelled a mad Inuyasha. " Your lord is calling monk you better start running." Said kagome before she head's for the stairs leading to the front of the house.

_This chapter is the smallest one im having an little trouble with putting what I want in to words. And I hope you guys will forgive me if it takes me longer to update._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you people and ill try my best not to let you down.

**Chapter 4 the surprise**

Kagome walked though the house but when she reacted for the handle Inuyasha mom yelled for her to come to the kitchen nicely. Kagome walked in to the kitchen to see Inuyasha and miroku sitting at the table smiling at her. " Is there something you needed izayoi?" asked kagome. " Are you leaving the house kagome?" asked izayoi. "Ya im going to the record store to pick up my CD and then to the book store to get another book." Said kagome.

" Oh that is good but I don't want you to go by your self. You know there is a bunch of weird guy's on the street's now days." Said izayoi. Kagome looks at Inuyasha. "There sure is. What are you asking izayoi?" asked kagome. " Inuyasha will take you to the store and miroku can go with you so that I know your safe." Said izayoi. Inuyasha smirk's as he stands's up. "We will take my car." Said Inuyasha. " But Inuyasha that only seat's 2 people unless some one sit's in the middle and that will be a tight fit don't you think?" asked miroku.

Inuyasha glared at miroku. " What ever let's just get this over with." Said kagome as she pushed through Inuyasha and miroku. Inuyasha and miroku follow at a distance. " What are you planning Inuyasha?" asks a curios miroku. "What do you think im going to break her she will be mine very soon." Said a very arrogant hanyou.

As everyone start's to pill in to Inuyasha car kagome notices that she has to either sit on miroku's lap or lean up against Inuyasha and there was no way in hell was she going to do either so she sat in the most uncomfortable way possible. But as she was sitting there she got a real good look at the two guys' that she was sitting between.

Inuyasha had long silver hair and he had this one small silver lock of hair that fell in front of his amber eye's he had high cheek bones and a great lip's. If you looked close enough you could see his fang's some times. Kagome continue to look down and saw that his black shirt had some buttons open showing of a well-defined chest. As kagome' eye's traveled over to Inuyasha she noticed that he had strong but graceful hand's with claws instead of nail's. He was wearing a black button up shirt over a red wife beater shirt, and blue jeans. Inuyasha had his left ear pierced with a red stud that looked like a small drop of blood.

Kagome looked to her right side and looked a miroku he had dark brown hair with a little dragon's tail at the back of his neck. His deep violet eye's made him have an innocent look to him when he smiled. He had a straight nose, lip's that always seemed to have that innocent smile of his. Kagome looked down and noticed he wore gothic type of clothes. " Hey miroku are you gothic?" asked kagome. "Why yes I am." Said a smiling miroku.

Inuyasha made a sharp turn forcing kagome to lean against him. He pulled in to the closest parking spot he could find and shut off the engine. " Hey kagome all ready you cant keep your self off of me." Said a smirking Inuyasha. Kagome smiled sweetly ' she's smiling to sweetly' thought Inuyasha. Kagome lift's her fist and punches Inuyasha in the stomach. Kagome slides out after miroku get's out of the car and walks towards the mall's doors. Inuyasha and miroku run to catch up after her. Kagome steps into long night's bookstore for a few minutes before walking out with a back full of books. Then head's down to the CD store.

While kagome was looking in the gothic, rock, punk type's of music she saw miroku looking at some movies as a girl with dark brown hair that hung down to her waist came up beside him and grab his ass. "Eek, Sango" say's a surprised miroku before his eye's role in to the back of his head in a dead faint. " Get's him every time." Say's Sango. Sango looks and sees that kagome is watching her. Sango smiles and walk's over to kagome and Inuyasha. " Hey Inuyasha who's this?" Askes sango. " This is kagome and sango get you hand off my ass." Said Inuyasha. Kagome looks around Inuyasha to see sango's hand on his ass. "But you and miroku have such fine Asses that I can't help my self." Say's a smiling sango.

Sango was a girl with dark brown hair that hung to her waist that she wore in a high pony tall. She had hazel eyes and a pert nose. She had on pink eyeliner and eye shadow. She also had a pink and black shirt on that said, "Come and get me im yours in bright pink letter's and low riding hip hugger jeans. She also had a pair of black skater shoes on her feet.

"Hey im kagome." Said kagome. "Yo im sango" said sango. Kagome smiled "hey im going to be bored tonight, so you want to hang out tonight?" asked kagome. "Well I live kind of far from your part of town if you're living with Inuyasha like I hear." Said sango. "You can stay with me I don't care." Said kagome. " Miroku is staying the weekend sango why don't you do the same." Said Inuyasha in a bored tone of voice.

"Okay I just need a ride to my place so I can get some stuff." Said sango as she looks's at miroku. She smirks at him. "Im going to have fun. Oh I hope that you 2 don't mind." Asked sango. " What ever do what you want with that guy he doesn't seem like he could keep up with me? I tend to be a lil rough." Said kagome. Inuyasha's smirks at that. 'Oh she like's it rough ill give it to her rough all night long if she thinks she could keep up.' Thinks Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I got asked if my reviewer's may give me ideas? Hey I would love any idea's you want to throw to me. Ill see if I can spin it in to my story. My story is a work in progress so I can always use some new ideas. Thanks for your support. Im glad for the help dark sango gave me with out her I would have had my writer's block still. THANK YOU GIRL.

On with this wild story.

**Chapter 5 let the games begin**

Back in Inuyasha's car with one more person then they started there was no way kagome couldn't lean in to Inuyasha since sango was sitting on the now wake miroku. Miroku had a dazed look on his face because sango kept turning to talk to him in which made his face go in to her cleavage. Kagome notice that sango was doing it on purpose because she had a smirk on her face every time.

Inuyasha pulled the car in to sango's drive way. Miroku opened the door and let sango slide off his lap on to her feet, then climbs out of the car. Kagome slides out of the car after Inuyasha. Kagome walk's past Inuyasha over to Sango. "You guy's wait here. Me and kagome will go get my stuff and be right back." Said sango. Kagome and Sango run in to the house. Sango drag's kagome up the stair's and takes a right in to a pink and black room.

"You may sit on the bed kagome while I pack." Said Sango. Kagome took a seat on sango's bed as sango grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes in the bag. Some times kagome saw Sango throw in a hairbrush, toothbrush, and some make up. Sango drag's a small dark red treasure chest. "Kagome will you carry this?" asked Sango. "What is in it Sango?" ask Kagome. "Toy's." said a smiling Sango.

Sango lifts the lid of the treasure chest to show many different types of "toys" as she put it. Sango's treasure chest with held many different type of whip's chain's, handcuffs, and so forth. "What are you planning sango? Asked kagome. "Just some fun with miroku." Said Sango. Kagome laugh's "won't he faint again or like go in to a coma?" asked kagome. " Well I hope he does but I want him to wake up after a little bit so we can have some fun." Said Sango with a smirk. Sango and kagome laugh before grabbing sango's bag and toys.

The boy's watched as sango and kagome came out of the house laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku look at each other confused. "What the hell are you two laughing at." Demanded Inuyasha. "Nothing asshole." Kagome said as she pushed past him and set Sango's bag in to the trunk as Sango put her treasure chest in to the trunk. Kagome slide in to car first the miroku. Sango climb's on to miroku's lap as Inuyasha slides behind the driver's seat. Inuyasha turned on the car and speed of across town towards his house.

-- --

Kagome grabbed sango's bag and walked in to the house with sango fallowing.

Miroku follows the girl's in to the house. Inuyasha get's back in to his car and drives off.

----

Kagome and sango walked in to kagomes room. "What are you planning sango?" asked kagome. Sango smiled and pulled out a small pink notebook. " Iv been wanting this for a while and if you'll help me I might get it done." Said sango. "Why do you need my help sango?" I need to keep Inuyasha away for the full night. Please kagome will you do it?" begged sango. "Fine but you owe me." Said kagome. " Thank you thank you kagome you're the best and ill pay you back I swear." Said Sango. "What about rin and sesshomaru?" asked kagome. " Oh ya I better go ask rin a favor too." Said sango. Sango run's out of the room to Rin's and sesshomaru's room. Kagome laugh's as she watches sango run and slide out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone Iv been busy with school, and couldn't update, and iv been stuck. If you have an idea, that isn't a put down please email me. i do not own Inuyasha. though i wish i did i would so hook all the pairs up . it drives me crazy with the kikyo and inuyasha and kagome thing.**

**_Chapter 6 _**

**_The asking._**

Sango slide into Rins and Sesshomaru's bedroom, but slipped and hit the wall. "Rin I need a big favor to ask of you." Said a panting Sango. While she stood up and dusted herself off.

"What do you need sango?" said rin as she tried to stifle a laugh. Rin got up and closed the door to make sure sesshomaru couldn't come in and interrupt sango.

" I need you to get sesshomaru out this side of the house or better yet get him out of the house. Please!" said a desperate sango. As she clings to rin.

"What about Inuyasha and kagome and inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's parents?" asked rin. She walked over to her and Sess's planner and flipped through it to make sure nothing would conflict with them leaving that night.

" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents are leaving tonight for there week vacation at the spa that's a days drive from town, and I begged kagome to do anything to get Inuyasha to leave the house too just for tonight." Said sango.

" Well we aren't doing anything so I think I can get sesshomaru to go out with me somewhere and we can stay at that loft that he owns downtown for the night." Said a blushing rin as she thinks about what they can do.

"Oh thank you thanks you rin you're the best." Said sango and she clings to rin.

"Wow isn't this a sight to see." Said a smiling kagome as she leans against the frame of the door. " So sango you've got that all figured out how am I going to get prep boy out of the house will keeping my stomach from going nauseas? Said a smiling kagome.

" Come on kagome we know you like him. You've just got to whip him into shape." Said a smiling rin. " You see with dog demons they like to think they are the top one but you cant let them run you over all the time because if you do that then they will get bored with you but if you keep them interested then they will…" rin pulled her shirt away from a mark on her shoulder. The mark consisted of a cresent moon and 4 strips going though it. " Mark you as there mate and never let you go but the best thing is if they mark you. It means they really do love you because a demon most importantly a dog demon cant leave a mark like this unless they truly love you." Said a smiling rin.

"Okay just a few things iv got to ask 1. How would you know I like Inuyasha and just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him? And 2. He's only a half demon. Can he still give those 4 strips?" asked kagome as she looked at Rins mark.

"Okay here's my answer's to what you said. 1 it's the way you two treat each other. And 2 no he cant give you this mark his mark will only consist of a cresent moon and 2 strip's going though it." said rin

"Well lets go get ready for tonight girl's." said a smiling sango.

"You just want to get ready for your night of naughty fun with miroku." Said a smirking kagome and rin laughs in the background.

" So what. I like to have my naughty fun and I only get to have that with miroku." Said a blushing sango.

"You'll only do it with miroku cuz you love him." Said a giggling rin.

"What ever lets get ready." Said an even redder sango as she walked out of the room full of giggles.

**I hope you liked this chapter I finally got out of my block and ill try to update as soon as I can I cant make any promises.**

**Dark kagome**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey im finally up dating and there are a few things I must say before I start this new chapter  
1. Rin and sesshomaru are a couple that is why rin has the mating mark from sess  
2. Yes miroku does like sango, he's just playing hard to get  
3. Please I beg you give me some time to write. I do have school and other things that I have to finish then I get to write  
4. And last if I have a writers block and your have an idea that you think will get me out of it please I beg you email me at   
5. yes inuyasha is a half demon.

Thank you for listening now ill continue with the story

Chapter 7 the roof

kagome stands on the roof of the house and looks at the star's. the stereo blast everything burns preformed by ben moody feat anastadia . kagome lights her lighter and sighs as she thinks about her past that no one know about and most likly will never know about. kagome steps up onto the edge of the roof and sighs.  
"what the hell do you think your doing?" yells a pissed and scared inuyasha. inuyasha bounds up on to the roof. he grabs her tightly and pulls her to his chest. "damn it i know you dont like me but that doesnt mean you should jump." said inuyasha tightly.  
"inuyasha. IM NOT GOING TO JUMP! i can think of better ways if i wanted to. jumpings what preps do. i came up here to think." said a pissed kagome.  
"why are you listening to this? asked inuyasha. " i didnt take this as your type of music."  
"this song is for my friend she died in a fire when i was living with my brother in the united states. when i found out this song was on the radio and it was her favorite. we use to sit on my roof talking about what we really wished for. she never got to have her wish come true. god i dont know why i told you that. if you say one word against me ill kill you." said kagome.  
inuyasha grabed kagome and wraped his arms around her and kissed her. " i would never do that i might be a jackass but i still have a heart and i still care about the people around me and that counts you now." said inuyasha.  
"dont think that just because you said that makes yous stand a chance with me prep boy cuz ill never be yours" said kagome before she walks to the other side of the roof and jumps down to the second third story deck.  
"im not giving up yet you just wait." said inuyasha before he drops off the edge of the roof on to the ground and walks into the house to see his parents in the front room waiting for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 the talk

"okay everyone there will be some ground rules. 1. no one is to leave this house with out some one else going with them understood. 2. we don't want to come home to a thrashed house. And 3. I don't want you 3 boys fighting with naraku and you three girls fighting with that Kikyo girl. Understand?" said Mrs. Inunotaisho.

"yes we understand all the rules." The teens said.

"boys I would like to talk to you away from the young ladies." Said Mr. Inunotaisho. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and miroku all followed Mr. Inunotaisho into his study. " boys your men now so Im telling you this if you must have sex please use protection. You will find many different types in the black case that I have put in all your bath rooms. Even you sesshomaru I don't care that you gave rin the mating mark you still should wait to have pups." Said Mr. Inunotaisho.

Miroku smirked as sesshomaru roles his eyes. " I understand father. Me and rin want pups but we want to wait tell after high school to have pup's." said a very serious sesshomaru.

Mr. Inunotaisho smiles and says " if by chance one of you boys have pups or in your case miroku a baby we will accept it into the family we just want you to finish high school before you start a family. Oh and before I forget sesshomaru Inuyasha you cousin Shippo is coming and staying with us for the rest of the year his parents are going on there second honeymoon."

Inuyasha groans and sesshomaru just nods his head. "miroku sesshomaru you can go I need to talk to Inuyasha." Said Mr. Inunotaisho. Sesshomaru and miroku walked out of the room after giving Mr. Inunotaisho a small bow. "son me and your mother have noticed your sudden interest in the lady kagome. Your mother doesn't want to see either of you hurt she has seen what that kikyo girl did to you and she can tell lady kagome has been hurt. So please be careful and safe for your mothers and my sake." Said inuyasha's father.

The teens watched Mr. and Mrs. Inunotaisho get in there car and drive down the street. " this sesshomaru and rin are leaving. Don't call this sesshomaru's cell unless naraku comes to this house or if one of you are dyeing understand." Said sesshomaru before grabbing rin and throwing her onto his shoulder and walking down stairs before anyone can answer. " sesshomaru you know I can walk you don't have to pick me up every time you want to go somewhere." Said rin. All she got was a growl and her ass spanked. Rin sighs and waves to kagome and sango. "well see you tomorrow evening."

" come preppy dog boy we leave." Said kagome as she walks towards her room to grab her back pack.  
"Wait why are we leaving and where are we going and don't call me preppy dog boy." Yelled inuyasha as he runs after kagome.

thats all for this chapter i hope you contine to read.


	9. Chapter 9

**hi sorry its taken so long to up date but iv had to find a new muse mine keeps running away and i need to find a new one so please forgive me bows to readers i do not own HIM and yes both inuyasha miroku sango and kagome listen to HIM. HIM rules! NOTICE ITS THE LEMON EVERYONE'S BEEN TELLING ME TO WRITE ENJOY!** just so you all know '_this means thought' _and this "means there talking out loud" and authors notes will be **in bold**

**chapter 9 the fun begins**

sango watched as everyone got in there cars and drove down the drive way. she had to get everything ready fast before miroku got out of the shower. she smiles evilly as she walks down stairs to start her fun. "i cant wait to have my play toy all by my self." said sango as she walks into mirokus room and starts to set up. " handcuffs on bed posts? check! ice cream chocolate? check! skimpy leather outfit? check! candles? check!" said sango as she made sure everything is in place.

"oh shit i forgot the music" said sango as she runs to the CD player and puts in HIM. sango sat on the bed waiting for miroku to come into his room.

miroku walked into his room to see sango sitting on his bed with candles light and HIM playing in the background. but what was the most noticeable was what sango was wearing and what was attached to his bed. mirokus eyes bulged as his jaw dropped. sango slowly got off his bed in a very feline way. "miroku iv come to play and i want you to join me." said sango as she makes her way towards him. she grabs his ass and just as the last time he faints but this time he got his more then common bloody nose.

sango gets miroku to the bed with barely any problem and handcuffs him to his own bed. miroku awoke to a sound of clothing being cut. his eyes popped open and looked down to see sango cutting his shirt open. then move on down to his pants and boxers. " sango what are you doing?" asked a very red miroku as he tugs onto the handcuffs.

**A.N ( should i leave it hear?)**

sango smiles up at miroku as she leans up and slowly licks his belly button. " dear god." gasps miroku.

"miroku i like you and i want to play with you will you let me?" asked a very perverted sango. she ran her nails against his as. miroku gulps and nods his head. " sango do i have to be handcuffed for the game." asked miroku as he closes his eyes at the feeling sango was strung in him.

"why miroku i think your getting feisty i think you need to be punished for that question." said sango as she grabs a round silver ring. "what are you doing with that?" asked a slightly scared miroku. "oh you know its just a cock ring so you cant finish early." said sango as she slides it on to mirokus hard member.

miroku moans at the feel of cold metal on his member. sango smirks at his pleasure but knew that the pleasure wouldn't last long if he tried to end this to soon. sango slowly slide up his body do he could feel both the cold leather and her warm flush skin against his. she started to suck on his neck before she started to lick down towards his left nipple. '_i dont know how much i can take of this before i self distruct oh god that tongue and that body dear god help me.' _thought a moaning miroku

'_iv been waiting for this for so long i dont know how long i can play with him. dear god that body part of his is the biggest iv ever seen." _thought a very hot sango. sango continued down mirokus body with her tongue. "sango where are you oho god" said miroku as his head fell back onto the bed as sango licked his member. miroku withered on the bed as pleasure rocked him. he thrust his hips up trying to find a realize but sango wasn't ready for that. sango nipped his tip lightly. **AN ( not hard enough to hurt just to give pleasure but also enough to show ties in charge.)**

sango slide back up his body and kissed miroku deeply. as sango kissed miroku. he rubbed his lower body against her leather clad lower body. he stained against the handcuffs to get to her but was defeated. **AN ( yes sesshomaru broke his restraints that is only because He's a demon. also inuyasha can.) **

sango couldn't take it anymore she wanted to be dominated. miroku heard the sound of a key in a lock and felt the loosing of the handcuffs and didn't take a chance of getting locked back up he held sango tightly to him by her ass. **A.N ( yes miroku still likes sangos ass.)**

sango slide her hand in between their bodies and took off the cock ring. miroku sighed and moaned in happiness. miroku was past insane with lust and grabbed sangos top and unzipped it and tugged it off. mirokus eyes dropped to her breast. he couldn't stop himself he just had to taste those firm globes.

"sango i dont think i can wait for much longer." he said as he dipped his head and started to suckle on her breast. while he suckled his hand started to push down sangos leather skirt he saw that sango was just wearing a tiny black thong. "my love what a naughty little girl you are tonight." said a smiling miroku. he slide his tongue down sangos breast and stomach to the edge of her black thong and dragged it down with his tongue.

sango gasped at the feeling of his tongue and hot breath slide down her body. miroku smiled and went back to the heaven that he wants to spend his life in. "miroku please stop teasing me." said a glazed eyed sango. "but sango you teased me i think i should get my time back." said a very happy boy.

"miroku..." whined sango. sango tried to grab mirokus hair and pull him back up to her. but miroku wouldn't come he wanted his play. "ill give you anything you want anytime if you give me this please miroku." pleaded sango.

"hmm i like that offer. ill take it and you wont know when im going to take it. but i promise it wont be in front of anyone i want you all to my self." said miroku while he got on top of sango and positioned himself at her core.

miroku drove himself and froze at what he heard. sango screamed in pain. "sssango i thought... you acted... oh my god your a virgin. how could you let a clumsy moron like me take it. oh my god what if i messed up." said a stunned miroku. "miroku yes i was a virgin and i wanted it this way and your only ruining it by not finishing so get to it. ... please." said a blushing but still glazed eyed sango. miroku smiled and started to pump in and out of sangos warm body and moaned with his eyes closed.

sango and miroku came just as miroku hit sangos "G" spot. miroku laid onto sango with a grunt. miroku sighed then had a horrified moment of knowledge. **A.N ( his face looked like this O.O)** " sango we didn't use a condom." said a very scared miroku. "you dot have anything. i dont have anything and im on the pill"said sango and would have continued but miroku cut her off "how do you know i dot have anything?" asked miroku. "i read your doctors file in the nurse's office at school.and im not really worried about it we graduate in a year and i could graduate sooner if needed. but we dont need to panic you wont leave me would you?" asked sango

"of course not i would love my baby in that womb of yours. "said a miroku that was thinking very bad thoughts. sango slapped his hand that happened to be on her stomack. "dont even think about it. i dont want to get pregnant but i wouldn't have a panic attack if it just happened." said sango. miroku smiled as he snuggled up sango. "sleep my love. we have some more fun to do and ill make sure to use some protection. "said miroku as he slowly slipped off to sleep.

**how was that? i hope it was good and if need be i can change something just review and ill try to fix stuff. thanks for reading and ill try to up date.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please understand that if you don't like my lemons or you just don't like them period then you should either skip these chapters or don't read my story. I know that is kind of harsh but there are a lot of people that like how I write. I will not change my way of writing for 3 people out of 15. Im sorry and I love my readers and the people that take the time to review. But I don't want discouraging reviews if you don't like something tell me what it is and give me ideas on how to change it and ill think about it. Now on with the story**.

**_Chapter 10 the loft_ **

Rin walked into the loft that Sesshomaru had just for them. She smiled seductively towards him. "Oh fluffy." Whispered Rin as she looked over towards Sesshomaru, while she slowly started to unbutton her blouse. "Yes rrrin?" shuddered Sesshomaru as he watched Rin unbutton her blouse and let it fall to the floor. "Fluffy I just want you to know im going to seduce you tonight." Stated Rin as she walked towards him in her short jean skirt and her blue bra.

"I I I " stammered Sesshomaru as he stared at her. She was the only girl no person in the world that could ever make him lose his mind and bend him to her will. Oh don't get him wrong he was the dominant one, but he loved her with all his heart. "And how would you do that Rin?" Asked a panting Sesshomaru. Rin just smiled and slide her hands down her sides towards the buttons of her skirt and slowly unbuttoned them." Oh I don't know ill just improvise." Stated Rin as she slide her skirt down her body onto the floor and slowly stepped out of it. "Or I could get dressed and just go to bed if you don't like me seducing you." Said Rin as she bent down to get her skirt.

She has never seen Sesshomaru move so fast as he did. He swung her up into his arms and had a very determined stride towards the upstairs bedroom. When he got up the stairs he kicked open the door shattering the door handle and lock. "Rin I will only say this once because this Sesshomaru doesn't have the will or strength to turn back after this. Is this what you want?" asked a very tight-lipped Sesshomaru as he let her body slide down his. Rin just smiled and slide a hand down his body and rubbed his arousal. He growled and threw her onto the bed before coming down on top of her and pressing his face into her neck, kissing it.

All Rin could do was moan and clutch at his hair. She knew what was going to happen. Inuyashas mother told her everything that happens between a dog demon and women he wants to mate with. She growled at the feeling of his shirt and pushed him up slightly. He was slightly startled at her sudden sign of aggression but smirked as she ripped open his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before going for his belt buckle and the fastens on his pants. "My my Rin getting a little hot? Are we?" asked an evil smirked Sesshomaru as his hand grabbed onto her hair and kissing her deeply. Before sitting back up on his knees straddling her thighs.

"Maybe you should help me with this heat im feeling fluffy." Said Rin between kisses as she ran her hand up and down his hip with her nails. Sesshomaru smiled as Rin grabbed on to his pants and slide down the zipper. Rin licked her lips as Sesshomaru member came free of its prison. "Maybe we should buy you bigger pants fluffy it looks like your having a little space problem." Said Rin as she licks her lips before kissing his chest and slowly trailing kisses down to his navel, while kissing his navel and the surrounding area Rin slide her hand into the back of sesshomaru's pants and sliding them down away from his growing erection.

Rin smiled as she slowly licked the tip of sesshomaru's Harding member. She slowly slides the pulsing member into her mouth give small licks and soft nipps. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed onto her hair. Rin slowly dragged a nail down the side of his arousal and watched him growl and his hips buck slightly. Rin took all of him into her mouth and strongly sucked onto him moving her head back and forth in a steady rhythm. Rin lifted the weight of his balls testing his fullness.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her out away from his painful erection and back up to kiss her. He slowly slipped his hand down to her dark curls and lightly pressed his hand onto her mounds. Slowly sliding two fingers into her heat, testing her wetness and readiness for his throbbing member. "God Rin if I don't have you right this minute this Sesshomaru will snap and lose all control." Growled out a very aroused dog demon.

"Let go im here to catch you. My big strong fluffy" whispered Rin as she pushed her lower body against his hand. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and the purple lines on his cheek turned jagged as he grabbed both of rin's thighs and spread them and plowed into her. Rin screamed in pleasure at the hard member stretching her. She through her head back exposing he neck to the now demon posse Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thrust as deep as he could into her body while he sunk his fangs into his mark.

Rin clutched at his hair, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist as he kept pumping into her. She moaned and whimpered every time he hit that special spot in her that made her see stars. She couldn't believe the feelings he was awakening. Sesshomaru slowly slide his fangs out of the apex of he neck and slowly pulled out and slammed back into her. Rin couldn't fight it anymore and grabbed onto her lovers hair and jerking his head to the side and biting deeply into his neck where it meets his shoulder.

Sesshomaru gasped as pleasure rocked his body even more. Making him drive deeper into rin's smaller body. He felt Rin's walls tighten around him as she climaxed. He couldn't take it anymore and joined her in paradises. Sesshomaru fell onto Rin's body. Rin ran her fingers though his hair. He let out a slight whimper from his resting place between her breasts. Rin just smiled as she looked down at her only love. "Rin how did you know what to do to finish the mating ritual?" asked a shaky Sesshomaru from his resting place.

"Well your step mom told me what to do and I thought that since you where completely committed to this I wanted to be to. Now there isn't anyway you can get read of me. It's the whole reason I agreed to leaving the house for Sango. I already had this all planned but I hadn't been able to find a way to get you to fall into my seduction." Stated a now blushing Rin.

" Isn't it a little late for you to be blushing Rin?" asked Sesshomaru. "Oh and just so you know you can seduce this Sesshomaru anytime you want to." Stated a smirking Sesshomaru before he pulled the sheets over him and Rin's lower half. "Oh god" moaned Rin as Sesshomaru went for round two.

**Well I hope you liked that and I hope that you will continue to read my story. Im hoping to get a new muse to help me write my next chapter. Well have a nice night and good-bye. Oh yeah and Rin will live as long a Sesshomaru now. They have done a demon ritual that will make her live and age with Sesshomaru. please i beg you review it would really help me with my creative flow if ppl would leave me tips and ideas that they would like me to put in. **

** ADVERTISEMENT: LOOKING FOR MUSE IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE EMAIL ME AT THANK YOU AND I HOPE TO GET SOME MUSES .**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the night club

Kagome stopped the car in front of the new techno/dance club "Nights

Passion". "Well lil' boy you're going to be my dance partner but if you can't keep up I'm going to throw you to the side and continue to dance. Do you understand dog boy?" asked Kagome as she threw her black leather trench coat into the back of the car.

Inuyasha smirked at what she was wearing. Oh, was he going to have fun tonight. She was wearing a mid thigh blue and black plaid skirt with a chain belt. Her top was a very tight fitting corset top that gave off good size amount of cleavage. The corset was black with silver chains on it. She wore a Celtic cross that hung low around her neck. Inuyasha had to keep himself from sliding his hands up her skirt and ravishing her right there in the car. She wore her normal boots. "Oh babe you're the one that's not going to be able to keep up with me. Just tell me when you get tired and I'll take us to a more private place." Inuyasha stated while smirking.

"Well dog boy we have to change you first cause your not going to be dancing with me in that." Kagome growled as she reached into the back seat and pulled out a black bag. "Well take off your clothes." Said Kagome as she pulled out some men's clothes from the bag, along with some chains and a pair of boots. Kagome handed him a pair of black leather pants that hung low on his waist. Inuyasha took his pants off and threw them into the back seat and slipped on the new pair. Kagome reached over and pulled his shirt off.

"You are never to wear this shirt around me again." She said.

Inuyasha just growled and grabbed the skin tight long sleeved black shirt.

"Anything else you want me to put on wench?" he asked. Kagome put a chain around his wrist and put on a silver Celtic cross on a thick chain around his neck and gave him a belt and hooked some chains to it after he slipped it on.

"You just need to put your boots back on and I'll get you in prep boy." Said Kagome, as she got out of the car and walked up to the bouncer at the door and looked at him. "He's with me." She stated flatly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the nightclub. She pushed the poser's out of her way while the others stepped back giving her a wide depth of walking room.

Some of the girls frowned while the guys gave her lust filled eyes.

Inuyasha didn't like the fact that the men where looking at what he him self was staking a claim to. He growled at the men his eyes starting to bleed a slight red. Before he even thought of what he was doing he reached out and grabbed Kagome's hips tightly in his hands and jerked her hips back into his and ground his into hers as hard as he could. "Fuck the drinks bitch I want to dance. Don't even think to fight me. I'm the one in control and you will have to shut up and take it." Stated Inuyasha as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor, growling at the people that even dared get in his way or even look at him and Kagome.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha jerked her to him. He started to grind his hips into hers. Kagome's head tilted back slightly and groaned. He just smiled down at her as he continued to grind into her. "I knew you where pure." Stated Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"How?" stammered Kagome. Inuyasha flashed a fang at her before dipping his head to her neck and kissing it. He slowly made his way up to her ear and said. "I can smell it."

Authors note

Should I leave it here??

Guess not.

"That doesn't make you in control. Dog boy" stated Kagome as she started to grind back. "Oh that's okay. I'll settle for a partnership. And I'll get it." He said. He started to press against Kagome more with every beat that the speakers pumped out. Kagome's eyes slid close as she gave into the music and the power coming from the body pressed to hers. Never in her whole life had she felt this way. She liked control being taken out of her hands for once.

"Kagome you like this don't you." He asked, as he started to lose a little control. He licked Kagome's neck, tasting her skin. Kagome gasped as he head fell back. Inuyasha slid his left hand up so that her neck was supported as he continued to grind into her. The song slowly came to an end and Inuyasha lifted his head up from her neck and looked at her. He slowly stepped back, keeping his hold on Kagome until she was fully on her feet again before grabbing her hand, and dragging her towards the fire exit and kicking open the door.

Inuyasha turned and started to back Kagome up against the wall next to the door. "What do you think you're doing dog boy?" Kagome stammered. Her mind was starting to go into over load just by the heat coming off his body. She didn't want to think what would happen if he started to kiss her again.

Inuyasha just smirked and leaned forward so his mouth was brushing her ear when he talked. "Oh Kagome I know you like how I make you feel. But I must tell you this; I'm just going on pure instinct. And the funny thing is you're getting hot over how I'm treating you. I think you like being dominated." He licked her neck back up to her ear. "You're tired of those good lil' boys that where submissive to you. You want to be able to just go with it and not have to worry about telling some one what to do. I'm going to so enjoy being that some one. But I must ask you are you ready for it?"

Kagome just stood there with her eyes wide. "I-I-I want this. I want...

I'm not sure what I want, show me what I want." She stammered but not before whispering.

"Dog boy."

well I have found myself a new beta and I hope the people that where so omg you need a beta get one now, are happy. I don't want you dissing my beta understand. She was the only one that understood what I was worried about. Well the second thing I want to say is that if people want me to update soon then tell me some things that you thing might be fun to have in the next chapter. Become my muses please I need one. **Muses wanted please review and give me some ideas or at least something to jump start my thought process.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lady dog demon**

2006-12-26

Id # 3000040546

**Love it but don't have Inuyasha screw kagome there have him tease her, like finger her or eat her out. I don't think it would be very tasteful to loose your virginity in a place like that.**

Thank you lady dog demon you gave me some great advice and I really am thankful. If you have an idea or something that you think will fit into my story PLEASE TELL ME!!!! Thank you and I will try my hardest to please you.

Chapter 12 a little fun

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha gave a small smirk as his hand slowly dragged his hand across her hip and along the waistband of her plaid skirt. "Are you giving your self to me?" asked Inuyasha as he sucked on her neck. "But you should know before you do give yourself fully to me. I don't let go what I claim as mine." Growled Inuyasha as he slides his fingers under the waistband of her skirt and panties.

Kagome gasped, she knew she wanted him to continue but she needed to clarify something before she let this go any farther. 'I'm not going to be played by him no way in hell.' Kagome slide her hands into his hair and jerked his head away from her neck to look him in the eyes. "That works both ways dog boy. If you claim me you just told the world your mine. Is that clear dog boy." Kagome said as threatening as she could. But she was having a hard time keeping her mind off his hand that was slowly making its way lower.

Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that slides onto his face. Kagome looked at his mouth and saw the tip of his fangs. "Oh you can claim me all you want babe. As long as you know that i'm a very territorial male. And I wouldn't want my bitch any other way." Inuyasha growled as he bent his head forward and started to attack her neck. He just couldn't stop himself from nipping biting and sucking on it. He didn't even care if he was leaving a mark in fact he was hoping he was.

Kagome felt his hand slide the rest of the way into her panties. Her head felt back slightly, her hands tightening on his left shoulder and his hair as his fingers started to pet her. She felt Inuyasha take a slow deep breath and rest his head on her shoulder. "We will have to postpone this for a little while." Stated a slightly disgruntled Hanyou.

"W-w-why?" asked a very confused and highly aroused kagome. Inuyasha had to grab her hands as they slowly slide down his chest towards his pants. She whimpered at him before rubbing her body against his. Inuyasha growled down at kagome.

"I will not take my mate against an alley way wall. So you will have to wait tell we get back to my house and into my room. Understand?" growled Inuyasha as he pressed his body steadily into hers. All kagome could do was nod her head. But as Inuyasha picked kagome up she remembered her deal with Sango.

"Wait we cant go back to your house." Kagome said as fast as she could. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at her. "And why cant we go back to my house may I ask." Asked Inuyasha as he continued to walk toward the car. He opened the passenger door and placed kagome into the seat buckling her in. when he started to stand up he slowly dragged his claws across her thighs earning him a gasp from her. "Well?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Sango begged me to keep you away from the house for the night." Stated kagome as she tried to pull Inuyasha into the car with her. All Inuyasha could do was grab onto the car frame and smirk down at kagome. "Tsk tsk kagome you have to have patience. Now why did Sango want me to stay away from my own house may I ask?" chuckled Inuyasha.

"Im not supposed to say. But your not going to let me keep this secret so I might as well save time and just tell you. She wanted to get Miroku alone so he could fuck his brains out." mumbled kagome. She slid her hand up his inner thigh towards his groin. "Iv told you what you wanted now can we have some fun." Smirked kagome as she heard Inuyasha grown/growl.

"Stop kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled away from kagome and shut the door and climbed into the driver's side of the car. "And I don't care if they are fucking im going to claim you in my bed. So we wont disturber them." Smirked Inuyasha and he put the car into drive and raced down the street towards his house.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it ill try to update as soon as I can but if you want me to update sooner people then through some advice or ideas at me and if I like them I work off of them. Im still really busy with school so I really cant promise to update right away but ill work at it the best I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

Iv finally updated but if you guys had given me advice I would have updated faster!!!

Hey I know its been a long time but IV been so busy trying to graduate and everything BUT IV DONE IT IV GRADUATED!!! Do a happy dance for me!!! Now I will try to update but im still having trouble getting ideas I don't have a muse no more so I need you guys as my fans to become my muses give me some ideas ppl and then I can update more often don't just say update please cuz that gives me nothing!!

_Chapter 13 the passion!_

Inuyasha speed down the road not really caring if he was speeding. " Kagome are you thinking about all the stuff im going to do to you once we get to my bed?" asked a very aroused and smirking Inuyasha. He glanced at kagome. She was rubbing her thighs together and whimpering every once in a while.

"Inuyasha your such a bastard! You're a fucking tease!!" growled out kagome. All Inuyasha could do was smirk but then he got a better idea. He slides his hand across her thigh and under her plaid skirt skimming his fingers along her panties clad core.

"Oh kagome your all wet and hot for me. Mmmmm I can't wait to taste you." Growled Inuyasha as he started to apply pressure to her core. "Just hold on for a few more minets and you will be mine." Stated a demonic sounding Inuyasha as he took his hand away from kagome to shift gears and speed up even more he took a sharp corner into his driveway and slammed onto the brakes. Before shutting off the car and using his demonic speed opening the door and rushing around the car pulling kagome door open and carefully pulling kagome out of the car with amazing speed and running to the front door.

Kagome tried to keep up with Inuyasha but couldn't she stumbled and heard Inuyasha growl before feeling her feet leave the ground, up into Inuyasha strong arms and moving at top demonic speed. She couldn't help but nibble and bite his neck. The first time she bites down on his neck he stumbled and hit his shoulder into the corner that he had to take to get into the hallway.

"You stop that kagome or your going against the wall right this minute." Hissed out a very aroused and really Horney Inuyasha. "Oh that would be fun I think want to give it a try?" asked a very evil smirking kagome. Inuyasha growled at her before kicking open the basement door and stomping down the stairs. He passed Miroku's room where they heard moans and screams of pleasure where coming out of. "Well aren't they having fun well we will to but in a much louder way." Smirked Inuyasha as he kicked open his door then kicking it shut again and walking towards his bed where he throws kagome onto it.

"Well what do I have in my bed? I think it's a nice sweet taste little treat that I want to taste." Stated Inuyasha as his eyes held a red tint. " When I get back into this room your clothes better be gone because if there not im shredding them off your body." Stated a very demonic Inuyasha. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kagome didn't want her clothes ruined and plus it really turned her on that he was so commanding and dominate. He was nothing like the other fumbling assholes that tried to force it upon her. Kagome slowly slide all her clothing off and slide under that red silk sheets making sure she was all covered. Except of course the small peeks of flesh to tease him with.

Inuyasha jerked the door open with nothing on but the low rising leather pants unbuttoned and half unzipped. In his hands he held a black box. " What's in there?" asked a curious kagome as she sat up the sheet sliding down flashing one beast at him before she grabbed the sheet. " Condoms and who told you to cover up I sure as hell didn't. Now drop that sheet before I rip it off you and destroy it!" growled Inuyasha as he set the box on the nightstand.

Kagome let the sheet fall down to lie in her lap. "Anything else dog boy?" asked a smirking kagome. Inuyasha growled before shedding his leather pants and jumping on top of her and biting her neck in a submissive hold. "Take that back bitch." Growled Inuyasha around her skin. **(AN: kagome already knew that dog demons call their female's bitch to show them respect.) **"Never!" stated kagome as she moaned at the feeling of his fangs against her skin. She dug her nails into the flesh on his arms.

Inuyasha growled as he gripped her hips pushing his own against hers. "I thought I told you to loose the sheet. I guess ill just have to punish you now." Hissed Inuyasha as he sat up and ripped away the sheet. He ran his knuckles up and down the inside of her thigh making kagome whimper and gasp. "Stop fucking teasing me Inuyasha! And fuck me already!" hissed kagome as she claws his arms. "Now aren't we a little excited." Stated a smirking and demonic Inuyasha as his demon blood takes even more control from his Hanyou and human side. "Oh and I wont fuck you but I will make hot fucking love to you that will blow your fucking mind. How's that?" said Inuyasha as he tested how ready she was with two clawed fingers?

As his fingers came back slick and read Inuyasha slowly parted kagome's thighs and leaned forward to kiss her deeply and very hard. "Im sorry but this is going to hurt." Stated Inuyasha as he grabs her hands and pins them to the pillow against the head boards and slowly positions himself at her entrance, and slowly pushes him self into her passage.

Inuyasha growled as kagome whimpered at the stretching feeling. It was a mix of pain and pleasure and she couldn't tell the one from the other. Inuyasha pushed his face into the crock of her should and neck. "Im sorry" stated Inuyasha before he slammed into and bite deeply into her neck. Kagome couldn't help the scream that was ripped from her throat.

Inuyasha froze he couldn't nor would he have moved until he knew that she wanted it. Hell he would have pulled out if she demanded it. He couldn't hurt her anymore it tore him apart that he hurt her unintentionally. He moaned as kagome started to fidget and lift her hips up to his as she grew accustom to his hard member inside her. "Please Inuyasha don't leave me on the brink." Whispered kagome.

He couldn't help it anymore he started to pull back and thrust back into her. She arched and moaned in pleasure and every time she did that he couldn't help it anymore he started to push deeper and harder into her. Lights burst and soon her world fell apart she couldn't help it. It was just a deep instinct to bite any part of his body that she could react. It so happened that her human teeth sunk into his pectoral muscle (AN; the muscle over her heart.) finishing the demon ritual and making Inuyasha hit his peak.

Inuyasha fell forward having lost all his strength in that one glorious moment of pure passion and love. He slowly slid off her and rolling them over in the process disengaging himself from her body where they both succumbed to slumber.

Miroku and Sango lifted their heads "did you hear that? I think someone is here?" stated Sango. " No my dear I think it was just are figment of are imagination. Here let me take you back to the stars." Whispered Miroku as he rolled Sango underneath him. "That was just a corny line but please do." Moaned Sango as Miroku did just that.

That next morning the same thought ran through all the guys mind at the same time! 'Shit I didn't use any protection!!'

**Well I hope you guys liked this cuz ya I tried my best I just cant find a muse anymore so I just did what I thought sounded good. I hope you guys liked it and I might write an epilogue or something like that im not sure yet. But for now ta ta **


End file.
